


Oh, My Beautiful Liar. Oh, My Precious Whore

by Krit



Series: When God Has Fucked A Queen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Choking, Circle Era (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Figging, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Ice Play, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Safeword, Pinching, Riding Crops, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Unsafe BDSM, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, bastinado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Angels bleed from the tainted touch of my caress~*~“Back for more?”“And if I am?”“Then follow me.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Maryse Lightwood
Series: When God Has Fucked A Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551004
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: DL;DR: Shadowhunters Fic





	Oh, My Beautiful Liar. Oh, My Precious Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this, but :
> 
> During the time this takes place, Alec is a baby. Magnus knows Maryse has a son, and taunts her by saying he's going to seduce him when he grows up.
> 
> He's very clear that he's not threatening a child. He's talking about seducing an adult, but the person in question is not an adult yet.

“Are you lurking, little girl?” Magnus called out into the darkness.

“ _Hunting_.” Came the reply.

“Back for more?”

“And if I am?”

“Then follow me.”

Magnus turned his back on her and walked into his building. He wasn’t afraid of her. She came here for a reason.

As soon as the door shut, Magnus grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against it. “Desperate little _slut_.” He growled, pressing his mouth to her ear. “Is your husband so pathetic that you have to walk the street begging for downworlder cock?” She started to reply, but he squeezed his hand, cutting her off. “ _You_ came to _me_. Is there something you want? You’ll have to beg. I want to hear you. I want you to tell me just how much your greedy little cunt needs my demon blooded cock.” He released the pressure but kept his hand in place. She glared at him for a moment, and he wondered if she would change her mind.

“Please.” She gasped.

“I can’t hear you, bitch.” He bit down on her shoulder, hard, savoring the pained yelp that escaped her. “Louder. I want your angel to hear you beg the prince of Edom to tear you apart.”

“Please!” She tried again. He slapped her hard across the face.

“Louder!”

“ _Please_!” She yelled. “Please, Magnus, I need your cock. I need you to _fuck_ me and _hurt_ me. I need you to fucking _ruin_ me.”

Magnus sneered at her and shook his head. “You’re already ruined, you stupid whore.” He reached down, taking her shirt in his hands and ripping it open. “Tell me,” he said almost bored as he stroked his hands over her torso like he was inspecting merchandise. “Did Robert end up licking my come out of your cunt after last time?”

“Yes.”

“Did he know?”

“Yes. I told him. _After_ I tied him to the bed. _Before_ I sat on his face.”

Magnus chuckled and pinched one of her nipples, twisting it viciously. “You’re a terrible person. Do you know that?” He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanking her head back. “You’re not even evil or nefarious. You’re just a _bad person_. A disgusting pathetic brat.” He popped the button on her shorts before ripping those too. “You’re not even much to look at, are you?” He reached down with his free hand and shoved two fingers into her roughly, grinning at the short cry it pulled from her. “Are you always dripping like a bitch in heat? It’s so wet I could use it to fuck your ass, to, couldn’t I?” He thrust his fingers for a moment, spreading her wet slick over them before pulling them out of her cunt and shoving them both into her ass. The scream that tore from her throat was mostly pain, and he twisted his fingers, shoving them so deep it forced her onto her toes. She was whimpering and clutching at his shoulders. Not pushing him away. Just holding on. “Do you want me to _break_ you, Maryse?” He asked quietly. Do you want me _hurt_ you and _use_ you, and when you beg me to stop and try to get away, do you want me to tie you down and _fuck you harder_?” Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breath ragged. He yanked his hand away and slapped her face again. “Answer me, cunt.” He growled.

“ _Yes_!” She screamed. “Yes!”

Magnus took a deep breath and grinned. “Good little slut.” He purred. Pulling her by her hair, he threw her to the ground. When she went to pick herself up, he pressed his foot between her shoulder blades. “I didn’t fucking tell you to get up.” The heel of his dress shoe dug hard into her spine. At the end of that hall there, there’s a doorway covered in curtains. You’re going to get on your hands and knees, and you’re going to crawl.” He removed his foot, letting her rise up on her hands and knees, trembling. When she didn’t move, he conjured a riding crop into his hand, and slapped it down sharply across her ass cheek. “ _Crawl_ , bitch!” She let out a choked moan before biting her lip and making her way to the play room. He swung the crop in his hands, laying out a game plan in his head. There were all sorts of things he’d been hesitant to try on other people. But this one... he didn’t care what happened to her, and she got off on it anyway.

When they entered the room, he cracked another hit at her ass. “Heel.” He paused, looking around. “Yes, that’ll do.” He murmured to himself. He grabbed her hair again, yanking her up to her feet. He was finding himself enjoying the little grunts, and yelps, and whimpers he could force from her, just as much as her screaming. He dragged her over to a low wooden table. “Up there. On your back.” He ordered, walking over to a nearby chest. Maryse did as she was told. The murder in her eyes clouded over with lust.

He returned with bundles of corse rope and grabbed her leg. He bent it, tying her calf to her thigh in a series of tight loops, and then repeated the process on the other side. He paused, contemplating her for a moment before lifting her up onto her knees and then forcing her face down onto the table. She tried to brace herself, but he grabbed her wrist and stretched her arm out. A tight coil of rope secured each wrist to the table legs. He pulled her knees further apart, spreading and bending her out into the position he wanted. When he had her where he wanted her, he secured her ankles to the table as well. Her ass and her feet hung off the edge of the table, and she couldn’t move an inch.

Magnus took a moment to just run his hands over her body. Stroking and squeezing every part of her. She shuddered when he raked his nails down her back. Whimpered when he twisted her nipples. He stepped close behind her, his hands groping at her ass, squeezing and spreading her cheeks. He slipped one hand down to rub at her cunt, she was soaked and swollen with lust. He could practically taste it coming off of her. “What a filthy, sloppy, mess.” He sneered, grabbing the riding crop. “No wonder you’re so insufferable. It must be hard for you to go through your day without someone abusing your pathetic snatch.” He flicked his wrist, slapping the crop up hard against her wet skin. The scream that left her lips was beautiful. “Oh, I’m sorry little one. Was that too gentle?” The next strike landed over her hole, and her entire body flinched. “Don’t go weak on me now, bitch. We’re just getting started. Don’t you want to see what kind of things I can do to you?”

“Yes!” She groaned.

Magnus smirked, rubbing his fingers together. His magic swirled over them, when he touched her again, his hand was cold as ice. She squeaked and whimpered as he palmed her ass. She let out a high pitched moan as he rubbed over her cunt again.

“Oh, fuck!” She cried out, shivering.

“Oh, do you like that?” He pushed three freezing fingers into her cunt and she shrieked, pulling at her bonds. He laughed and pulled away. “Poor little baby. Are you cold?” He slapped his hand down hard over her ass and laughed. “I haven’t even gotten to the point! That was just me having fun.” He slid his hand up her side and cupped her breast, rolling and pinching her nipple between his ice cold fingers, he felt it harden as she meweled like a little kitten. He tugged and teased until she was keening. Then he pulled the nipple clamps from his pocket. They were simple steel. Little clips with pointy little teeth. He pinched the clamp down tight on her nipple and she tried to pull away. He laughed and tugged at the chain before repeating the process on the other side.

“Still cold, whore? Let’s see what we can do about that.” He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Oh I know just the thing for a slutty little brat like you. I’ve always been curious. I never felt right testing it on anyone who matters. But a worthless little hole like you is the perfect lab rat.” He tugged hard on the chain holding the clamps to to see how loud she would scream. He knew he could make her louder. Waving his hand, he conjured a piece of ginger. Using his magic, he made it grow, and shaped and peeled into a simple phallus, only a bit smaller than his own cock. The moisture of the root made his fingers tingle and he grinned. “Figging is quite the experience for everyone involved.” He spoke as if giving an academic lecture. “But ginger grows so small, and even when it’s larger, it’s such an irregular shape. What if you had something substantial to work with?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” She croaked.

“Have you never heard of figging, little whore?”

“No.” She grumbled.

“Oh, that’s even better!” He exclaimed, laughing. “I’m really going to enjoy this. You... not so much.” He shoved the ginger into her cunt and twisted it. Not so much fucking her as making sure to touch every tender spot inside of her. And the broken little grunts she made every time he pulled it out and slammed it back in, we’re a bonus. Soon those grunts started wavering. A low pitched whine clawed it’s way out of her throat.

“What the fuck?!” He could tell she was trying to sound aggressive, but mostly she sounded terrified. And incredibly turned on. She was writhing as much as she could in her bonds. “Make it stop!” She demanded.

“No.” Magnus responded casually, grinding the ginger dildo against her gspot. “How does it feel?”

“It hurts!”

“Yes, but _how_?”

“Burns.” She whimpered. “Feels like fire. Or acid. It’s too much. I can’t take it!”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what you can take. You’re my new toy, and I’ll use you and break you however I please. And if you don’t like it… Well. Just remember you said yes.” He began thrusting the dildo again, quick and hard. The juices of it had soaked into the skin of his thumb, which he unceremoniously shoved into her ass, moaning at the shriek that ripped out of her. “I asked you if you wanted this. _Exactly_ this, and _you said yes_.” He reminded her darkly, smirking at how her cunt gushed slick every time he thrust. How it twitched and clenched as he spoke. How she shuddered when she told him to stop and he refused. She was easy to read. “Do you regret it?”

“No!” She cried out, gasping for breath.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes!”

“Will you be disappointed if I do?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want me to hurt you until you come, and then hurt you some more?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it, bitch.”

“Please!” She whined. “Please! Hurt me, fuck me, use me, please! I need it!”

Magnus snorted. “Pathetic little whore.” He sneered. He pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside, quickly replacing it with three of his fingers. “How are still so fucking _wet_?” He groaned. She clawed at the table and Magnus wasn’t sure if it was because of the stretch, or the fact that he was still wearing his rings. And three of them were sharp. He could feel the way they dragged on her swollen flesh.

“You want me to hurt you, little slut? You want me to torture you until you can’t come anymore? You want me to treat you like the worthless trash you are? I can do that.”

She shuddered but stayed silent. He rubbed his thumb over the bottom of her foot, a smile playing on his lips. He nodded to himself and retrieved a narrow solid cane from the cabinet. He looked over the image she made, shaking and gasping for breath, bound and subdued. But so quiet. And so unmarred.

He stayed still for a moment, letting her calm down and relax. Maybe she thought that would be the worst of it. She probably hoped it wasn’t. She’d regret that.

Without preamble, Magnus brought the cane down hard on the bottom of her foot. Her scream sounded like it hurt her throat. He hit the other foot. He didn’t keep a pattern or a rhythm. She never knew where or when the next strike would land, or how hard it would be. Every now and then, he would land a hit across her ass, and laugh as she twitched and screamed. She was beautiful, in her own way. This feral monster caught and beaten. A wild force of nature. If she had gone another path, they might’ve been friends. But she made her choice. Just as she did now. He angled the cane to deliver a solid smack across her swollen cunt, and finally, she began to sob.

Magnus groaned with pleasure as he watched her shake, and choke on her own tears. “ _Weakling_.” He spat derisively. “Big tough shadowhunter can’t even take a light beating without crying like a little bitch. _Pathetic_.” He rubbed his clothed cock against her cunt, thrusting against her when she whimpered. “Poor little baby. Is your worthless little cunt still sore? Too bad. I’m not done with it yet.” He pulled out his cock and slammed it inside her, hard, reaching down to grab her hair and yank her head back. The noises she was making didn’t even sound human anymore. Broken and garbled. Her face was almost as wet as her cunt. But not quite as red. Her ass was bruised and welted, the zipper of his pants scraping against it with every ruthless thrust.

“You know. Anyone _not_ balls deep in your sopping wet cunt right now, would think you weren’t enjoying yourself.” He dug his fingers into the bruises on her ass. “But I can feel every twitch and clench. I know what you are. Just a pathetic slut.” He came hard inside of her. As he pulled out, he laughed as she whined in disappointment. “ _Fuck_ , look at this mess. Your sloppy cunt is worthless now. All filthy and stretched out.” He shoved three fingers inside of her, spreading them, rubbing at her walls. “Do you think I could fit my whole hand in here? Would you like that?” She gave a pathetic whimper, her legs trembling. “Tell me. Beg for it. I wanna hear you scream for me. Tell me how much you need me to stuff your hungry _gaping_ cunt.” She sobbed louder, shaking with it. “Hm. Alright then.” He pulled out his hand and stepped back.

“ _No_!” Her scream was desperate. “Please! Please don’t stop! I need it! Please!”

Magnus gave a loud fake yawn. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Please... please fuck me-“

“Louder.”

“Please-“

“Fucking louder, whore.”

“Please fuck me with your fist!” She was screaming. Shaking and crying. He could feel his cock growing hard again. “I need you to stuff my hungry stretched out cunt! Please!”

“Hm. I suppose if you need it that bad. Such a weak pathetic _slut_.” He shoved his fingers back inside her, thrusting roughly and tugging at her hole to stretch her further. “Disgusting whore.” He slid in a fourth finger. “Nothing but trash to be used up and thrown away.” He tucked in his thumb, pushing his hand inside of her. “You were made for this. Just a little fuck doll.” He wiggles his fingers inside of her, his magic swirling, sending out little shocks of electricity. She let out a long whine that turned into a shriek. He pulled his hand out and shoved it back in, hard, knocking the breath out of her. His rings dragged and scratched at her delicate skin. He moved his hand in short little thrusts as she wailed. He felt her shake and twitch. “That’s it, bitch. Come on my fist like the desperate slut you are. I know how much you love this. That’s okay. I don’t care how pathetic you are. You can let go. Come for me.”

She screamed as her whole body shook. Fingers and toes curling. Her cunt spasmed and gushed. He yanked his hand out and wet slick followed. He cackled and slapped her ass hard. “I should’ve known you’d be a fucking squirter. _Such_ a _slut_.” He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Well. Your cunt is definitely ruined now.” He shoved two fingers, wet with her slick and his own come, into her asshole. She gave a guttural shout and he laughed. “This is still nice and tight.” He gave a few quick rough thrusts, the thick metal rings battering against her rim. “Let’s see if we can change that.” He pulled away and stroked his cock with his wet hand before pressing it against her still too tight hole.

“ _No_!” She moaned, lifting her head. “Don’t. Please.”

“No? You don’t want it?”

“No.” Her voice was a broken pathetic whimper.

“Beg.” He demanded, pushing the head of his cock against her rim, felling it give a bit before pulling back and rubbing it against her crack. “Beg me not to. Beg me to stop. Make it pretty. Tell me how you’re too weak and pathetic to take it.”

“Please don’t. I can’t take it. It’s too much. It’s too tight and too dry. Please...” She took a shuddering breath. “I’m too weak to take it. Please, I’m weak and pathetic, I can’t take it. Please stop. Please! Please don’t fuck my ass! Please, no!”

Magnus snorted and tangled his fingers in her hair, shoving her face hard against the table. “No one cares what you want, you _stupid bitch_.” He shoved his cock into her ass in one rough thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He moaned as she screamed. She was right. It was too dry and too tight. He gave her just enough prep to make sure it didn’t hurt _him_. His thrusts were fast and hard, slamming into her, rocking her entire body with the force of them. And every time he pressed against her, he could feel how wet her cunt was still getting.

“ _Please_!” She sobbed. “Please stop! It’s too much!”

He slowed his thrusts, rolling his hips in shallow movements. “You want me to stop?”

“ _Yes_! Please!”

“You don’t want this?”

“No!”

“Are you just a weak pathetic dumb little bitch who’s all talk?”

“Yes!”

“Yeah? You need me to stop? Will you do anything?”

“Yes!”

“Will you get on your knees and suck my cock in front of Valentine?”

She let out a broken sob. “Yes!”

“You want me to let you go? You need me to stop?”

“Yes!”

“Too bad.”

He fucked her harder.

She screamed and swore, and pulled at the ropes. Her wrist were red. “Yeah, keep fighting, you stupid whore, you’re only fucking yourself harder on my cock.” He laughed and reached down, slipping three fingers into her soaking wet cunt. “Or maybe that’s _exactly_ what you’re trying to do.” He moaned and took hold of her hips, pulling her back to him as much as he could with each thrust, getting deeper inside of her. With a loud groan, he buried himself deep and came hard. When he pulled out, he rubbed his hand over her red swollen hole. “Huh, look at that.” He chuckled. “You’re bleeding a little.” He scoffed when she whimpered. “Oh, shut the fuck up, bitch. It’s not even that bad. And I told you I was going to tear you apart. It’s not my fault you’re too stupid to know what you’re agreeing to.” He slapped his hand down hard on her hole. “As impressive as my cock is, I think there’s more we can do here.” He hummed thoughtfully, stroking his fingers over her ass and her cunt. “Oh, I know what’ll be fun.” He spread a little bit actual lube on and in her asshole and conjured a toy from one of the boxes. It was fifteen heavy metal balls on a string. They were the size of golf balls that made a low chiming sound and vibrated when they clanked against each other he began pushing the balls on one end into her cunt and the ones on the other end into her ass. Her mewls and groans were like music. She moaned as they clanked together inside of her. He left the last one in the middle pressed against her perineum. “How does that feel, slut? You finally stuffed full enough?”

“It’s too much!” She moaned. “I can’t take it! It’s too much!”

“ _Good_.” He slapped his hand down hard on her ass, jostling her. She gave a pitiful moan and he did it again. “Hm. I know what I want to do next, but we’re going to have to rearrange you.” He untied the ropes from the legs of the table and flipped her onto her back. She sobbed as the balls inside her shifted and vibrated, and cried out when her bruised ass and feet hit the table. Her nipples were red and swollen. He gave a few hard tugs to the chain connecting the clamps, giggling at the sounds it pulled from her. He moved her so that her head was hanging off the edge of the table and tied her wrists to her ankles. Then he spread her legs as far as they would go and retied them to the legs of the table. “There we go!” He slapped his hand down hard and sharp on her stomach as he walked around the table to stand in front of her, his half hard cock inches from her face. “If you bite me, I will slowly remove every single one of your teeth by hand, do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She whimpered. Her voice was ragged from all the screaming. He grabbed her hair and her throat tightly. “Open your mouth, whore.” He growled, tugging her hair. When she did, he slid his cock inside. “Suck my cock, bitch. Make me hard.” She sucked weakly and he pulled out and slapped her hard across the face before grabbing her throat again, squeezing. “Do it right, you useless bitch. Don’t act like you don’t know how to suck cock.” He shoved into her mouth again and she sucked hard, moving her tongue against him as he swelled and hardened in her mouth. “That’s it, slut. Finally found a halfway decent use for your mouth.” He rolled his hips as his cock became fully erect, fucking into her throat, feeling it bulge under his hand. She moaned, loud and dirty. “How did I know you’d love this?” He thrust faster, harder, rougher. Yanking her hair with the rhythm of his hips, squeezing and releasing her throat. He let go of her hair and slid his hand down her chest. Squeezing and fondling her breasts. She moaned and tried to writhe, but couldn’t move. “Oh, you like that.” He dug his fingers into her breast, squeezing bruises into the soft skin. Her moan was desperate and her legs trembled. He laughed and grabbed the chain of the clamps. Twisting it around his fingers, he pulled, slow and easy so they wouldn’t come off, but pulled and stretched her pinched nipples as far as her could as he thrust his cock into her throat at a brutal pace . She wailed around his cock as her legs shook and her body clenched.

He laughed incredulously. “Did you just come? Did you come from having your face fucked and your nipples abused? Wow. You really are a fucked up little freak, aren’t you?” He buried his cock as deep as it would go, his balls pressed to her face. He could feel her start to try to move. She really couldn’t breathe at all like this. He let her panic for a almost a full minute before pulling his cock out completely. “Look at you.” He said darkly, stroking his cock as he rubbed the head over her lips. “What a disgusting mess you are.” He rubbed his cock on her cheek. “I’m going to ruin you. Break you apart and use you up until there’s nothing left. And then I’ll just throw you away like the trash you are.” She let out a broken moan. “It’ll take some time for that to happen. About a couple decades. By then...” He took his hand off her throat and slid his thumb in her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. “By then, that little brat of yours will be all grown up.” She let out an angry growl and he shoved his thumb in as far as he could, gripping her chin hard. “He’ll be such a pretty man, I’m sure. And just as much of a filthy whore as his mother.” He stroked his cock faster as she struggled. “So, when I’ve used you all up and thrown you away, I’ll take him and start over. Just imagine it Maryse. Your precious little boy, twenty years old, _bound_ and _bruised_ and _begging_ for my cock.” He came on her face and in her hair. “He’ll look so pretty; crying, covered in my come.”

She gave a muffled shout and he laughed. “Oh relax. It won’t be anything he won’t enjoy every minute of. And I’m not going to go anywhere near him until he’s an adult. Really, I don’t know what you’re so worked up about.” He pulled his hand out of her mouth and slapped her hard across the face. He wrinkled his nose at the cum smeared on his hand and wiped it off on her chest.

“If you touch my son, I’ll kill you.” She croaked.

“You really are just a _stupid_ little creature, aren’t you?” He mused. “You’ll have no say in the matter. He’ll be a grown man. Fully capable of making his own choices. And I won’t have to go to him. _He’ll_ come to _me_ , just like you did, and he’ll _beg_ me to take him.”

She panted angrily before settling, jaw clenched.

He walked back around to the other side of the table, slapping her stomach again as he walked past, even harder this time.

He had a much better view with her in this position. Everything was red and raw. Her cunt was drenched. He rubbed his fingers through the mess and pinched her clit, hard. “Fuck, but I love to hear you scream” He moaned. “Let’s see how loud I can make you.”

He took the middle ball in his fingers, pulling it slowly, hearing her moan as they all shifted inside of her. As soon as he had his fingers wrapped around it, he gripped it tight and took a step back, pulling them out quickly, one right after the other, but slow enough for her to feel the stretch and pull of each one. She howled, her voice rough and broken. “You sound like a breeding bitch in heat.” He sneered, putting the toy away. He rubbed his thumb over her asshole, slipping it inside and tugging roughly at the rim. “Poor little slut.” He cooed mockingly, twisting his hand to shove two fingers into her cunt as well. “Your greedy little holes must feel so empty now.” He moves his hand, thrusting and pulling, just playing with her as she moaned brokenly. “Does it hurt?” He shoved his hand against her, pushing his fingers as far as they could go, curling them inside her. “Such a massive needy little desperate whore like you...” He pulled his hand away and shoved back in. “Does it ache when you’re not stuffed full?” He pulled out and smirked at her whimper. “Don’t worry, little one. I’m gonna stuff your slutty little holes as full as I can. Though, I’m going to have to get creative with that gaping cunt. No worries.”

He selected two large plugs. One wasnt tapered at the tip, but wide and curved, and the bulbed bottom was much thicker than the other. That was the one he pushed into her cunt. It stretched her even further, the curved end pressed firmly against her gspot, and the flared base rubbed at her clit. Every breath she took, every twitch she made, caused it to shift and move, press and rub. She sounded like she was dying.

“It’s too much.” She moaned. “It’s too much. Oh by the angel, please, _I can’t_.”

“I know. But you _will_.”

The other plug wasn’t quite as wide, but was definitely wider than his cock. It was almost difficult to shove the whole thing inside of her ass. He even used a little more lube. She was sobbing again. Her body trembling, which only jostled the toys further. He picked up a large ball gag and stepped up to her head. “Open.” He ordered. She just whined and he backhanded her, his rings catching her cheekbone. “Open your useless fucking mouth, whore.” He tried again. She shuddered and did as she was told, moaning softly. He wedged the ball between her teeth, keeping her mouth stretched open as wide as it could go, and buckled it tight behind her head. He moved her down so that her head was resting on top of the table now.

“Now this is a pretty picture.” He stated, cheerfully. “This is the way filthy little creatures like you should be.” He stroked her breast, thumb flicking the clamp. “Tied up and secure. All your dirty little fuck holes stuffed full and plugged up. Locked away where you can’t hurt anyone or cause any trouble.” He slapped the side of her breast before moving again. He stroked his hand along her body, rubbing and grabbing and pinching. He pressed his hand to the bases of the toys lodged inside of her and jostled them roughly, making her keen.

“ _Such_ a pretty sound.” He murmured. “Well!” He gave a sharp slap to the inside of her thigh. “I don’t know about you, but I am _exhausted_.” He raised his arms in the air and stretched his back, yawning. “I’m going to bed.” He walked to the door, smiling at the shocked and angry muffled screaming. “I’ll portal you home in the morning. Or afternoon. Whenever I get up.” He turned off the light. “Good night cunt.” And he walked out the door and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
